Backlash
by MissNelle
Summary: Thor confronts Loki after his failed attempt at ruling the earth. Will he be able to get through to his younger brother? Will Loki open up? Or will they both just spill their guts and get nothing settled? Not Slash One Shot


It had been three months since the fatal battle on Earth; the one where Loki had led an army to invade the planet and to rule it. Thor had been brought into a group of characters known as the Avengers. They wanted to stop Loki by any means necessary, but he was still Thor's brother. He wouldn't allow them to kill Loki, harm him, sure, maybe some former logic would be restored with a few good hits, but never kill him.

Thor remembered the day he had been banished by his father, and he remembered the mad look in Loki's eyes when he had fought him. However, he also remembered a look of hurt and confusion that laid underlined that mad look. Their father had told Thor of Loki's past a few days after the funeral that was held for him. That he was the son of Laufey and not a brother of blood.

None of that mattered to Thor, though. Loki was still his brother, regardless of birth. They had grown up together, strong together, shared in laughter and tears, secrets and jokes. The day Loki fell into the abyss of space, so too did Thor's heart. The whole kingdom of Asgard fell into a time of mourning over the loss of its youngest prince.

Now that same prince was locked away in a prison cell, in punishment for attempting to enslave an entire race. Thor sat in his room, pondering over the year's events. The sun rolled along in the sky, changing from morning to noon, then to night. So many questions swam around in his mind, non with answers.

He tormented himself to the point where he could not take not knowing. He quickly stood to his feet and stomped out of his room, storming to Loki's prison cell. He found guards standing beside the doors, and with a harsh order to leave, they did. After all, Thor was their future king, loyalty burned in their veins,

There, sitting inside his cell, was Loki. The room itself was plain, drab, grey, and cold. The sorcerers of Asgard had suppressed Loki's magic to prevent any attempt at escaping. The broken prince wore grey rags, just enough clothing for warm at night. His black hair was disheveled, and his eyes bore dark circles underneath.

It deeply pained Thor to witness such hardship for him and he made a mental note to provide Loki with better objects in which to care for himself. Loki glanced up from his spot on the floor and gave Thor a disinterested look. Thor ignored it, choosing a civil approach.

"Hello, brother. I am sorry your surroundings are so displeasing, I shall fix that momentarily."

Loki arched a brow at him and then turned away again. Thor sighed, seeing that small talk was going to be pointless. So, he just dove right in.

"I wish to know why you did what you have done." Thor asked simply, an honest question.

Of course, to his nature, Loki chose to answer is dishonestly, "Oh, you know, it was just a spot of fun."

Thor scoffed, "This is not another one of your petty pranks, brother. You caused the death of millions, surely not for a laugh."

Loki did not feel remorse for those who died, yet he did not gain pleasure from it. Their screams of panic was what gave him satisfaction, not their blood on his hands.

"Death is a common factor in war, Thor. Surely you understand that, as you did wish to be rid of all the Jutons in battle." Loki kissed out.

Thor bowed his head, he could not deny it. In his youth he did yearn to fight along side his father.

"I have answered your question before, you know. Why I did what I do. Why I always do the things I do. It amazes me that you still do not understand." Loki stood now, facing his brother throw the golden force field that kept him trapped, "I am a trickster, I shall weave mischief wherever I can if it so pleases me.

Then Loki glanced away, "However, I acted out this time in vengeance. It angered me deeply that father had kept the truth from me. That when I sat upon the thrown, it seemed that everyone had turned against me. And why is that? What had I done so horrid for everyone to turn their backs upon me. All anyone could think about was _you_! Their beloved Thor, banished from them. Oh, they could not handle it! So, when I tried _desperately_ to prove my worth to them, what happened?"

Loki paused to catch his breath, his speak had been racing with each ebb of his heart, but he calmed himself, "You returned and shoved my face once more in the dirt at everyone's feet."

Thor crossed his arms, "Well, I had cause, did I not? You sent the destroyer to kill me and our friends, did you not?"

Now Loki spat out, his green eyes burning like fire, "Fool! I could have so easily killed you all, but I did not. I had every opportunity to end the lives of your friends, but I … I could not bring myself to do it."

Loki looked at his brother and saw he had guarded his emotions from him, which only angered the mischief-maker more, "Oh, but now I think I should have. I should have killed you all where you stood! At least maybe then I could have had a chance for a more equal life."

And that's when Loki saw the first one hit the floor. His tears slowly pooled at the corners of his eyes and the mighty Thor began to cry. Not loudly, not in a thunderous way as he did almost everything, but silently. He ocean deep blue eyes stared straight into his hard green ones.

Thor's voice was low, strained, "So your love was just another one of your lies? Your love for me, for our mother, father. For our friends, people, for our home? It was not as strong as you lead us all to believe. You would have just killed everyone you cared about in your blind rage?" Thor shook his head then said, "No. I cannot believe that. I know you loved- that you love us." He stumbled on his words a little but his stare never faltered.

Loki scoffed, "Oh please, you think that tears will fix anything? That they'll win me over? You think they'll change where I came from-"

"Stop that!" Thor exploded and slammed his fist against the force field. For a split second Loki jerked back from his sudden outburst but quickly recovered.

He slit his eyes and glared at Thor, "Stop what?"

Thor pressed his lips together and said tightly, "Acting like the only person in all the nine realms who has ever been mislead. Do you honestly think that where you came from matters? That is suddenly changes that who you are? From the moment before you knew to the one after you were still Loki Odinson. You were still my brother, still the son of our parents!"

Loki stepped back slightly, "No. You're wrong. Everything changed! I learned that everything was a lie! My whole life was nothing like I though it was."

The blood in Thor's veins became to boil; he couldn't believe the things he was hearing, "A lie? You honestly believe our mother lied about caring for your wounds? Our father lied about teaching you to control a horse? A_ lie_ all the times I comforted you when you woke from a nightmare? No, brother, your life was not a lie. You only choice to believe it so. You were just as loved as I was."

Loki suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, though not a sound of merriment but of mockery, "Just as loved? Do you take me for a fool? You're Thor, the mighty Thor! Favored son of Odin. Destined to be king." His sly smile turned into a snarl, "I was merely the other son. The troublemaker, the one who caused mischief and the weaver of lies. _Your_ people never wanted me on the throne! I never cared for it really, being the ruler. I only cared about being your equal. That I could be as great king as you. But I could never shine brighter!" He took two steps forward, daring Thor to argue.

Thor didn't, he knew his brother was right. Even though he never meant to, Thor had overlooked the times when he was praised above his brother. However, there was another side to this story. "You were not the only one to harbor jealousy, brother. You were greater than I in many ways. Father would boast of your ability to use magic. He was proud to call you his son, and I was also proud to be your sibling, but I was also jealous. I could not control magic as you do and I thought that unfair."

Loki was about to interrupt Thor's speech but he pushed on, wanting to get his point across, "You could read books just like the highest scholars and mother would sit down and read them with you. I longed for that sort of bond with her. You were so intelligent compared to the rest of us. No, you were not the only one to harbor jealousy, but I never held it against you!"

Silence hung in the air as what Thor had said sunk into Loki's thoughts. Thor jealous of him? No, it was a trick, Loki wasn't going to believe him, but … he was a master at seeing through other people's lies, and it was clear to him that Thor was indeed speaking the truth. How could it be that he, the golden son, thought himself less in some ways than him?

"Brother, please. Return to us, stop this mindless act and simply return to us. All will be forgiven, I promise. I might have failed you in the past, but I shall not this time. I will protect you always, Loki." Thor spoke lowly, not wishing to show anything like anger in his voice. He only wanted his brother back.

Loki stood there, his head hung in silence. Even though he tried to fight them, the tears formed around his eyes and slipped past the rims. A few snuck down to the tip of his nose where they bounced off to land gracefully on the tops of his boots. He quickly shook his head, trying to shake away the feelings growing inside him. Deep down, past the hatred and the hurt, buried under all the confusion and need for vengeance, a feeling of hope blossomed. He secretly longed to return to his normal life. To hear his sweet mother tell him she loved him, to stand proudly beside his father, and to become Thor's brother again. But, no, he cannot! He's come too far to look back.

Loki looked back up at him, his eyes now shielded, "Then you shall spend the rest of your life chasing this pointless dream."

Thor cursed his brother's thick headed attitude, "You are not the only one who can be stubborn. I should hope you still remember me well enough to know that I intend to keep chasing your every step."

It amused him, to think that when they were younger Loki was the one chasing Thor, and now the tables had turned. He looked into his brother's blue eyes one more time, and then turned his back to him. They were fated to battle each other at every turn, it could not be helped.

Now gazing at his back, Thor no longer kept the pain from his voice, he spoke with ever broken emotion that stormed his heart, "I will not give up on you, brother. No matter what horrible thing you do, not matter how many lies you tell, how much trouble you weave for me, I will forever love you. You are my brother, of blood or no. I will follow you through all the nine realms. If you fall to your knees, I will help you stand. If you lose your voice, I will speak for you. If your eyes are losing their vision, I shall guide you with every step. I once knew for a fact you would do the same, and somewhere deep inside you, I'm sure it is still true. I will visit you again, brother. Until then, please think upon all that we have said this day."

Loki could hear his brother's footsteps fade into the distance. Each thud echoed in his ear and slowly, slowly, he allowed himself to slide down the wall, crumpling on the floor, the tears finding freedom once more.

He knew they were fated for a life of conflict, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**So… Sorry this is just a little ramble. Something I thought of off and again, little phrases would come to mind and I just typed them down, then threw it all together in this stitched up one-shot drabble. Though I do hope you all enjoyed it, haha. All the yelling, remembering and crying. Hey, manly men can cry. **

**Also, little fun fact, I got the title from a Joan Jett and The Blackheart's song, "Backlack". The song actually makes me think of Loki, so I used it. (:**


End file.
